A Cat Named Alice
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Seth...but doesn't know if Seth will return the feelings. But when Alice, the talking cat, comes into his life...that just might change. M for lemony stuff, language, and naughty jokes. Jake/Seth YAOI


A Cat Named Alice

**Mmk, another One-shot featuring Jake and Seth****…it's a comedy/romance story so I hope everyone likes it. Gonna try to make it one whole story but it could turn into a two shot. Who knows! Anyway, enjoy!**

"_Do not meddle in the affairs of cats, for they are subtle and will urinate on your things." –anonymous _

**Jacob's POV**

"Happy Birthday Jake." I yawned; my father, Charlie, and Bella were all in my kitchen, fresh waffles on the table.

"What's all this?" I asked curiously.

"It's your birthday son, Bella here helped make your favorite."

"My birthday?" I said, genuinely puzzled.

"Good for you, birthdays suck…" Bella went into her whole 'I hate you all' modes so I decided not to question her.

I sat down and smiled.

"Thanks guys…"

"Your party is at Emily's, 7 sharp, don't be late." Bella warned. She and Charlie left, and it was just me and dad in my kitchen.

"So." I said. he smiled.

"17, I'm proud of you." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks I guess…" he wheeled himself around and patted my shoulder.

"I'm heading over there to help set things up…I suppose just do whatever you want, but make sure to show up ok?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Oh and Seth called, I think he said he was coming over to make sure you came…" I couldn't help but smile at how dirty that sounded.

"…to the party so make sure not to make that boy late too ok?"

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure he comes just in time." I said, hardly able to contain my laughter. He nodded and soon wheeled himself out the front door.

Seth Clearwater was my imprint, why I haven't told him is because I was afraid as to how he would react. The reason he hasn't found out, is because it seems like neither of us seems to be in wolf form at the same time. Suddenly someone knocked on my door, I quickly opened it and there was Seth, in a baggy shirt and shorts, and his trademark smile on his face.

"Hey Jake! Happy birthday!" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey kid." I ushered him inside and he walked in. I let my arm fall around his shoulder casually; I did it all the time so he didn't find it strange at all. I did it mostly because I loved to feel him.

"So you get a present for me?" I asked curiously, leading him into the kitchen.

"Maybe." He said with a blush, so fucking adorable.

"Ohh what is it?" I asked curiously. His blush deepened.

"I was going to give it to you after the party…hey can I maybe spend the night again tonight? You know, since it's your birthday in all…" I grinned; lately I had been inviting him to spend the night and we usually spent the night watching movies or occasionally playing video games.

"Of course you can…"

"Oh cool!" he said with that big grin, the nervousness completely dissipated.

"So, want to help me eat these waffles?"I asked, leading him to sit down and quickly grabbing a fork for him. He frowned.

"But this is your birthday breakfast…"

"Don't worry, its fine." I said sincerely, sitting down and pulling his chair right next to mine.

"If you want…" he was so nervous, and it was so adorable I just wanted to hug him right there. He sat down and I handed him the fork, then I took a big bite out of a waffle. He cautiously ripped off a tiny piece of one of them and put it in his mouth.

"its really good!" he said with a small smile.

"Well then dig in kid, and not such tiny bites." He nodded a little and then took out a bigger piece than before.

"There ya go." I chuckled, eating another chunk. At some point my arm rested around his shoulders and I smiled as he blushed a little at the touch. We at until all 4 of the waffles were gone.

"Damn good breakfast." I chuckled, patting my rock hard stomach. He watched me do this and then smiled and patted his own stomach.

"Ya…darn good." He didn't like to cuss and he copied me because I was his idol, it may take convincing sometimes, but I could get him to do almost anything I wanted. I don't and won't ever abuse that fact though. He was too perfect for me to take advantage of him.

"So…we got some time to kill till the party, what do YOU want to do today?" I asked curiously, my arm tightening just slightly around his shoulder. He frowned.

"It's your birthday…"

"Just an opinion, I don't have any ideas what I want to do." He nodded and smiled.

"Oh, ok…maybe we could go to the beach?" he said. I smirked.

"I'll go get my swimming trunks…do you have yours?"

"No I left them at home, I could go get…"

"Don't bother, you'll just borrow a pair from me." I said, standing up. I grabbed his hand and drug him behind me as we walked into my room, which thankfully I had had the sense to clean last night before I went to bed. I had him sit on the bed and dug through my closet.

"Hmm where is it…ah!" I pulled out a pair of black swim trunks (mine) and a pair of light teal trunks (his). I handed them to him.

"Alright, those should fit." I stripped off my shirt and then shimmied out of my pants, leaving me in plain black briefs before he reacted.

"S-stop! L-let me leave…"

"Hey!" I said, pushing him back on the bed.

"Dude don't worry…I mean we've both seen each other naked before…people see me and you naked all the time. Don't get so jittery kiddo…" my words seem to calm him and he nodded.

"I…guess you're right."

"So hurry up and change so we can go." He blushed.

"Oh..k." I pretended to mess with a tag on the trunks but in reality, I was watching him as he undressed. Call me a pervert, but I couldn't help but watch him…getting to see him naked was just about the perfect thing he could give me for my birthday.

Well that and a big fat kiss on the lips…and cock. No, um I mean lips, ya lips. He slipped his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but admire the skinny, yet slightly muscular, arms and his smooth, perfect stomach. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them, and then he let them fall down next to mine. He wore tight black briefs, like mine, except his stuck to him like a second skin. His little bulge and his tight thighs made me lick my lips. I wanted to fuck him right there. I let my underwear fall down to my ankles and then kicked them off. I noticed his blush.

"Y-you're…" I looked down and for just a split second I panicked. I hadn't realized he had gotten me so hard, so here I was, naked and my cock aching from being so hard.

"Oh damn." I said. Play it cool, that's what I kept telling myself.

"I'm sorry, it gets hard for no reason at all sometimes…happens all the time, happens to you too right?" please say yes, I said to myself in my head. He blushed.

"Ya…all the time." He said, seeming totally embarrassed by the fact. He pulled down his underwear and I stared at his small cock, I wanted to suck on it like a lollypop and do it until he was screaming my name and cumming all over…

"Huh, if you weren't here I would totally get rid of it myself." I chuckled, only half kidding around. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" I think my mouth literally dropped.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?'"

"I mean get rid of it…don't you just let it stay hard until it goes back down." No way, he didn't know about.

"Seth…don't you…masturbate?" he seemed confused.

"What's that?" I couldn't help but smile, too perfect.

"You know…you…well…jerk your dick till you cum?" he continued to look confused and I smiled.

"Do you…want me to show you?" he blushed a little.

"I guess…" I turned and closed my door and locked it, just in case then turned back around and smiled.

"Alright…how about I show you the basics and then you try it yourself and we go till we cum?" he shrugged innocently.

"Ok I guess…does it hurt?" I laughed sweetly at him.

"No kid, total opposite, it feels…ridiculously good." He nodded.

"Ohh ok." That seemed to make him feel more confident and ok with this, so he got on the bed, and watched patiently.

"Ok so...first you got to get a little lube…so your dick doesn't chap from pumping…" I reached behind my pillow and pulled out a little bottle filled with the stuff. I squirted a little on my hand and sat down beside him, my arm pressed against his, his eyes watched with curiosity. I covered my cock and handed the bottle to him.

"Go ahead and make yourself hard."

"How?"

"Just rub it and massage it…maybe even look down at my thing and watch me." I sort of hoped he would, if it really turned him on, then the possibility that he was bi or gay would improve and give me a chance. He nodded and squirted it on his hand and started rubbing himself. He blushed and suddenly looked down at my cock. I watched his and saw him getting hard. It was to perfect, I loved this kid.

"I'm getting hard." He mumbled.

"Good…don't be embarrassed about it, I don't care." I chuckled wrapping my left arm around his shoulders and pressing him up against me. He didn't object to my touch, and I loved that I was about to jerk off with my imprint pressed up against me. Soon he was completely hard, probably a good 5 inches, me at about 15 inches.

"Ok…now just do what I do with my hand." I let my right hand wrap around my shaft, and I slowly started pumping myself, slowly moving faster.

"Go ahead." I said, not stopping and taking the chance to look down at him while he was naked and rubbing himself.

"Ok…" he gripped his shaft and started to copy my actions. After a minute, he started to moan.

"ohhh….this feels good."

"Good…its supposed too." I licked my lips, I felt a little pre-cum escape my tip. I gritted my teeth as orgasm grew closer.

"Oh…it feels like…"

"Somethings gonna come out? Don't worry, just let it…don't fight it." He was jerking himself sporadically. My arm tightened around his shoulders and I groaned.

"Ahh here we go…" I groaned as I started cumming all over my stomach and my chest.

"Ahhhhhhh…" I looked down as I let my orgasm high slowly come down. I noticed that Seth was sweating slightly and had been watching me.

"A-am i…"

"Ya you get to do that." I said with a smile, tightening my arm around his shoulder.

"Don't fight…just let it come out of you…" he started to gasp and let out a little cry as cum sputtered out of his cock.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Oh!" he pumped himself like crazy until it was all out and he was leaning against my shirtless body, breathing heavily.

"That was…"

"Great right?" I chuckled. He looked up, smiling like crazy.

"So much fun! It kinda scared me when it came out of you but then when I did it, it felt soooo good! And I really want to do it again!" I was beaming at him and he grinned right back. He suddenly got in-between my legs and hugged me. Our naked bodies pressed up against each other.

"Thank you so much for showing me that…"

"Hey um…" there was a mirror right across from my bed, so I could see his perfect ass and my arms on his back. I wanted to lower my hands just a little and start fingering him and squeeze those tight cheeks…I felt myself getting hard again and I felt his own cock do the same. He pulled away and blushed. He looked down and I watched our cocks getting hard against each other.

"Um…" he was blushing.

"I guess…I need to do it again." I nodded.

"Ya…you know…we can do each other too. Like, I get rid of yours you get rid of mine…"

"Ok!" he said immediately. He reached down very cautiously and I felt him touch my cock. I groaned and involuntarily bucked up into his hands. He looked at me confused.

"It feels really good…when you touch it." I said. my hand came and I grabbed his cock, rubbing it and massaging his tip. He gasped and suddenly fell back down like he had been when he had been hugging me. I watched his back in the mirror and saw his butt clinch as he started thrusting up into my hand. He pumped my cock roughly…it was too much.

I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Sorry." I said. I suddenly twisted him so his back was pressed up against my own. I saw him in the mirror, looking sweaty and my hand pumping his cock roughly, it was making me pre cum.

"I love you Seth." I growled. He just nodded. I pulled up his bubble butt and I slowly impaled him on my cock. He screamed as I went as deep as possible inside him.

"Jake!" he cried. I slowly thrusted up inside him, my cock hurting because of how hard I was. He started to precum and I knew I was gonna make him cum before I was close.

"Gonna…" he screamed as cum exploded out of him, covering the mirror and most of my bed.

"Not done baby." I growled. I moved my hands to his tits and I started to rub and pull on them, making him protest but I didn't stop. His blood dribbled down my cock and I found it was easier to thrust inside him, the blood was my lube.

"Ya baby!" I roared, thrusting as hard as I could inside him.

"Jake!" he screamed, making me start to precum. He was hard again and pumping himself, no, not anymore, only I would touch him. I pumped until cum started dribbling out of him.

"I'im gonna go again!" he cried. He came all over himself but this time I wasn't far behind.

"Here I go." I growled. I felt a tight coil of heat in my stomach snap and I cried out as the cum exploded out of me, staining his insides. The cum poured out with the blood and the feeling didn't die until 5 minutes later, all that time I simply kept humping him. I pulled him off of me. The second I did, cum and blood started dribbling out of him.

"Push it out baby." I said, holding him just over my cock. He strained and suddenly there was a pop sound and cum started falling down on my cock. I set him down on my stomach and he fell back on top of me. He was shivering and crying.

"That felt so good…" he sobbed. I put him on the bed and forced his legs apart.

"I'm gonna suck you off." I growled, I was just incredibly horny.

"No…no more." He whimpered, but he was already getting hard.

"You say no, he says yes." I chuckled, pointing at his cock. He started sobbing.

"No…" but I was already grabbing him and forcing his cock in my mouth.

"AHH!" he cried, slightly bucking into my mouth. I sucked and bobbed my head for a few minutes. He cried out a little and full out started fucking my face.

"No…its gonna hurt." He cried out, but he was too far gone to care. He came in my mouth and I drank his juices lovingly.

"Love you baby…"I said when he was done, drinking down all his cum. He sobbed some more.

"I said no you jerk…"

"Well I'm not done." I chuckled. I moved him on his stomach and spread his cheeks, my cock nice and hard.

"NOOOOOOO" he cried out. I shoved my cock inside him and humped him quickly.

"ahh fuck im gonna fuck you till I can't cum anymore." I cackled.

Then I woke up.

I was in my bed, my fur covers felt good against my naked skin. I turned to look at my clock, 3:52 A.M.

"Fuck." I growled, rubbing my eyes.

This was just one of my sleepless nights, mostly because of my constant dreams of Seth, mostly us fucking, a few cuddling, another us holding hands walking down the beach. In all though, we were together.

I had imprinted on Seth over 3 months ago, it had happened in a sudden, random flash. The pack had been having the annual rugby game…it went something like this.

(3 Months ago)

"Dude you ready for the game?"I looked up at Paul and smirked.

"Course I am."

"Cause your team is gonna lose this time dude…" My pack and Sam's pack made up separate teams. On my team, Embry, Quil, Seth, and me. On Sam's, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady always stayed out to keep score with Leah and Emily. Last time we had won the rugby game, but Paul had been constantly teasing me, saying we were gonna flop this time.

I would show him.

We had a game at least once every 2 weeks, it was a good way to keep in shape and have fun, it brought the pack closer together, as Emily likes to say. Me and Paul ran out to the beach and met up with everyone, who were already there. The sky was cloudy, and rain lightly sprinkled down from the heavens. None of us cared about the rain, being extremely hot and all, so no one wore large coats, in fact almost all the guys were shirtless.

"Bout time!" Sam yelled. Seth smiled sweetly at me, and everyone looked buzzed, ready for another game. Leah, Emily, and Brady all sat under a giant umbrella on the rocks, a little score card between them, and Emily bundled up in warm clothes while the other two wore small coats and shorts.

"Alright!" Emily yelled.

"Jake's team is skin this time, Sam is shirts." I stripped off my shirt and watched all my other members take theirs off as well. Nothing happened.

Then I saw him.

I had seen Seth shirtless countless times, hell I've even seen him naked when it's our turn to patrol. But when he took off his shirt, his little muscles wet with rain. I felt my hole body shiver and start to shake. I stared, hard, at him. He was the image of perfection all of a sudden. I felt a cold sweat go down my face with the rain. I suddenly fell on my knees and grabbed my chest, my heart was throbbing. I felt my whole world refocus on one thing, my dream of leaving town after high school died, my dream of getting married, children, what I was going to eat later, every little and big thing suddenly didn't matter anymore.

Only Seth did.

I felt my head and heart throb and I fell on my side, the shock of it all making me extremely weak.

"Jake!" I heard someone scream. Suddenly I had 4, 5 people circle me. I lost consciousness.

I woke up god knows when, I was in Emily's house. I was on the couch, my shirt had been put back on me and a small cover tossed over my body. I forced myself up and a wet cloth fell from my forehead.

"What the fuck…"

"Hey he's awake!" someone yelled. I looked up, Leah. She quickly ran over to me.

"Hey are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"You took off your shirt and suddenly your whole body when completely stiff and you were staring at something…then you fell on your knees and sort of gave a chocked off scream…then you fell over and passed out."

"I screamed? I don't…"

"What were you staring at? You were looking over at…" her breathing suddenly hitch.

"Seth…" she gave me a suspicious look and my nervous expression told her everything she needed to know. I literally could see her figure it out in her head, clicking all together.

"You didn't…its just like when Quil did it to Clare…"

"I didn't…" I turned and saw Emily, Sam, Paul, and everyone else walk in…including Seth. My breathing hitched and I whispered huskily under my breath, so low not even super hearing would let the others hear, only Leah.

"Please don't." her mouth opened but then closed and she nodded and patted my leg.

"So Jake, you alright?" Emily asked, her motherly tone already hinting in her voice.

"Fine just…tired." I said weakly.

So that's how it happened, I imprinted on Seth. After I left for home, and after a barrage of questions from Emily and Sam, I walked home. It was supposed to be my turn for patrol, and Emily didn't want me too but it was also Leah's night, and we needed to talk.

"So did anyone else notice?" I thought in my wolf brain.

"No, at least I don't think. Everyone seemed more concerned about you fainting." She replied, running easily alongside me and my long legs.

"Well…" she sighed.

"So my brother huh? What do you think triggered it? I mean I know you guys hung out a lot, but I mean why all of a sudden the imprinting?"

"I don't know…I mean it took Embry and you were together for like a year when all of a sudden you guys imprinted on each other…I just don't get it." I said with a sigh, my wolfy other side whined when I sighed.

"Well…I don't really…mind that you imprinted and all but Jake…I don't know how everyone else is going to react…especially Seth…I mean you are his idol…he practically worships you! But I don't know how he would react if you told him that you imprinted on him."

"Neither do I…that's why I don't know what to do…I'll stay hidden for now until I know what to do…"

So now its been three months since I made that declaration, no one knows now except Leah…oh and Bella…and Edward…and Alice. They found out when I was talking to Bella about it…

Bella married Edward and had that little girl Nessie of theirs over 2 years ago. I had completely gotten over Bella and now she was one of my best friends. We liked to meet up at least once a week and just…chat.

"So how's pack life?" she asked, ushering for the 10 year old Nessie to go play with another little boy from kindergarten.

"Its fine…um…Bella…there's something I got to tell you." This obviously peaked her interest.

"Go ahead…"

"I imprinted." She smirked.

"That's great Jake, what is her name?"

"Um…" I twiddled my fingers.

"Not…a girl…" she seemed completely shocked.

"I…wow…I didn't realize you were gay…"

"I'm not! I mean…I didn't think I was…I don't know its all really confusing…please don't hate me…" that seemed to surprise her.

"Hate you? Jake I could never hate you…it just caught me off guard is all…who is he?"

"Um…Seth Clearwater." That really seemed to surprise her.

"Wow!"

"I know…"

"He is a cutie…and I always sort of figured he was gay… "

"Really?" I said, suddenly hopeful. She tapped her head.

"Most women have an intuition for it…and I always figured he was, at least, bisexual..."

"Same here." Alice suddenly said, walking in. I stared, horrified. Alice wasn't exactly a best friend, but we both had a good amount of respect for each other ever since the whole Victoria/ New born fiasco.

"How long have you been there?" I said in surprise.

"When you said you were gay." She said with a smile.

"I didn't…"

"So Seth Clearwater huh? I always figured he was gay."

"See that's what I said!"

"Intuition huh?" I muttered.

"Yes Jake, intuition, almost every woman has it…sadly Rose doesn't. IT was so obvious Emmet was gay…oh well." She said with a shrug. Emmet and Rose broke up; due to the fact he was gay and now married to a human turned vampire named Mike Newton. After that, Rose went lesbian and now with a girl turned vampire named Jessica Stanley.

"Told you he was gay." Edward said, suddenly in the room.

"Ok what the hell?" I snapped.

"Has everyone assumed Seth was gay, besides me?" they all stared at me.

"Seems like it." Bella said. I sighed.

"Well what the hell should I do about it?" I grumbled.

"I say you get him to admit he is gay, or at least find out, then make your move." Alice said with a smile.

"And how do I do that?"

"I…" she frowned.

"Huh, beats me."

"Thanks guys." I grumbled.

"Jake?" I was suddenly snapped back into reality. Back to the present, me naked in my bed.

"Dad!" I yelped, making sure the covers completely covered my body. My father was at the entrance to my door.

"You alright? I heard you tossing and turning…"

"Fine just…another bad dream."

"Another one?" the old man sighed in his chair.

"Look…do you want to see a doctor or something and talk about them?"

"No dad…I'll be ok…it's my birthday today anyway." I said. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"Alright...just get some sleep son." He left and I sighed and lay back on my bed, staring out my window and at the moon. It was Seth and Embry's turn to patrol. I sort of wanted it to be me and Seth's turn…maybe I could reach into his mind and find his secrets, see what he thought of everything…it would be nice to finally know for sure.

Suddenly I was waking up; the sky was cloudy and dank, as usual. Gotta say, I wouldn't have it any other way. I turned on my clock; it said 9:43 A.M.

"Early morning." I muttered. I yawned and quickly got out of bed. I reached in my drawer and pulled on a tight pair of briefs. I then got in my closet, and pushed past my sexuality so I could grab a pair of jeans. I pulled those on and walked down the stairs, a plain grey shirt in hand. No one was here, I was thankful it wasn't like my dream. I looked down at the table and read a note from dad.

_At Emily's setting up party, come over if you want to help but if not, do something fun for yourself._

_-Dad-_

"Make it sound like I never do anything fun dad." I chuckled to myself. My doorbell rang, I quickly walked over to the door, shirt still in hand. I opened the door.

Seth.

I had gotten over the initial shock of imprinting and I didn't get all nervous and stiff like I used to when I see him, but now I just get sad and a sense of longing overtakes me whenever I see him now.

"Hi…Jake." He said with a nervous blush, staring at my shirtless body.

"God you are so ripped…I want to be just like you when I get older!" he said with his giant, trade mark grin.

"You don't want to be like me…you want to be your own man." I said with a weak smile. He smirked.

"Ok…if you say so." He grinned, extremely happy like always again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" my breathing sharpened slightly, like my dream.

"I don't…know." I said, extremely afraid he was going to say what he said in my dream.

"Hmmm….how about the movies? No wait! I got a surprise for you!"

"Really?" I said with a smile, he was so adorable. He opened the door and clapped his hands together.

"Come here!" suddenly there was a cat, with dark, almost purple looking fur. It was about the size of a 5 year old child, and had a dark black collar around its neck.

"This is Alice!" Seth said with a grin. I frowned at the cat.

"Um…that's great Seth. You got a cat…"

"Oh he isn't for me! He's for you! Happy Birthday!" Seth said with a giant grin. I stared at him in disbelief, he got me a cat?

"You got me…"

"Ya! I got him from the animal shelter…he was just so pretty, and he came right up to me and started licking my paw…I just thought, wow, you're perfect!" he grinned and picked up the cat, who seemed happy to be held by Seth, and started licking his paw again.

"Wait…so he's a male, but you named him Alice?"

"Well…I didn't name him that…he has already been trained to respond to that name so I couldn't just change it…"

"I don't…know what to say." I said.

"Do…do you like him?" he had a worried expression on his face. I suddenly realized, no matter how much I hated Cats; I couldn't hurt him by saying no.

"Course I like him." I said with a smirk. He brightened up almost immediately, he had made his idol happy, and I knew I had said the right thing. He walked up to me and ushered for me to pick up Alice. I sighed and got the whole cat in my arms. The cat stared at me, seeming like it was actually sizing me up, then started licking its paw again.

"I got his toys in the car…I'll be right back!" Seth said with a huge grin, quickly rushing out into the drizzling rain.

"Great now I got a stupid cat…" I let the cat fall onto the couch. It turned and sat and actually seemed to glare at me.

"What's your problem?" I muttered.

"You calling me stupid." The cat spoke, I saw its mouth move and the voice of a sophisticated man had come out. I stared, completely horrified.

"You…"

"Spoke? I thought that was obvious you dumb ass dog…" I stared in shock.

"You..."

"If you speak a word of this to that boy I will piss on your things." It said.

"Explain how the fuck you are talking later then!" I hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"I will, when you and me get some alone time…but honestly are you surprised? You live in a world with vampires and Werewolves, is a talking cat really much of a stretch?" I opened my mouth to respond but Seth walked in and I closed it immediately. Alice quickly jumped off the couch and went straight to Seth, who had a ball and a small chew toy in his hand.

"Huh Alice!" he chuckled.

"Seems to like you more than me." I said with a smile. Seth beamed.

"He'll get used to you." He walked around and sat down right next to me. The cat sprawled down on Seth's lap, but Seth moved the cat so he was on my lap.

"No Alice, Jake is your master, you gotta get used to him." The cat looked up and glared at me, but cuddled down on my leg and continued to lick its leg.

"So, he is potty trained…you just got to get him one of those kitty litter things…and a scratch post, but that's about it." Seth said with a smile. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright I guess…so I guess they told you not to come and help with my party?" he smiled.

"Nope…they told me to make sure you make it to the party on time…"

"it's not my fault I'm usually late to stuff…something always just…happens." He just smiled.

"Ya…sure…"

"So…I guess we are staying here till the party?"

"Yup…we could watch a movie I guess." Seth said, getting up and stretching.

"Sounds good." I said, eyeing the cat, who continued to lick his paw, send me dirty looks, then lick his paw some more. Seth put in a movie but then turned and smiled.

"I'll be right back…I have to go to the bathroom." He quickly ran out and the second I heard the door close, I immediately turned on the cat and spoke in a whisper.

"Ok, what the hell?"

"I am a talking cat." Alice said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I can see that! Why the hell can you talk?"

"No clue dumbass. I have just been able to talk my whole life…"

"How old is that?"

"Ohh….500 years." My breathing hitched.

"You're…"

"I am an immortal talking cat…did I not mention immortal? Sorry dumbass." He chuckled, with was a weird mixture of human laughter and cat yowling.

"Ok, ok…"

"And before you make yourself look like more of a dumbass, I should mention that you are the only one who can hear me talk…"

"Why?"

"Only the person who owns me can hear me talk…and unfortunately for me, that's you dog."

"Ok…how do you know I'm a wolf in the first place?"

"We cats have a keen sense of…well everything! I can smell werewolf all over you…and savior in the other room."

"Savior?"

"He saved me from that god awful shelter…yes they treated me nice, but I was stuck there…so yes, he is savior…though being a present to a dumb ass like you isn't exactly what I had in mind…"

"One, not a dumbass, and two, would you rather me let you go?"

"No…not yet, I'll leave on my own…but know, if you piss me off, I will piss on your things." I just nodded and he smiled a scary cat smile.

"Good…now let me sleep, I am tired." He fell asleep and I sighed. Wonderful, a talking cat…what the hell would a talking cat…

That was when a thought entered my brain, a thought that could win me Seth Clearwater. Suddenly Seth walked in, he walked around and sat next to me again and smiled.

"Aww, he's out."

"Ya." I said, smiling at him. He picked up a remote and clicked on it, starting the movie.

Me and Seth arrived at the party just in time, we left Alice at home, sleeping.

"Should we just leave Alice here? What if…"

"Don't worry…I put some food in the bowl remember? And the party won't be long…" That was when we left for the party.

"Happy birthday to you!" the pack and Emily and Old Quil and my father all were singing happy birthday to me while a small, homemade, cake sat in front of me. I smiled, waiting for all of them to get done. Most of them sang well, but a couple of the guys, namely Paul and Jared, sung off key on purpose. After that, I opened a few presents. Mostly just clothes, but one was a camera, a nice camera.

"Thanks guys!" I said with a huge grin. We headed home soon after and I immediately headed off to bed.

I had completely forgotten about Alice.

"There you are dumbass!" the cat growled.

"Goodnight son." My father said, wheeling off to his room. I turned, so it was true, I was the only one who could hear him talk. I waited for my father to disappear before speaking.

"Lets go to my room and…"

"Uh, hell no, bathroom, NOW." The cat yowled. I sighed and opened the door. he glared at me.

"No kitty litter box!"

"I am getting one tomorrow!" I hissed under my breath. he glared.

"You better…you don't want me pissing on your things." He trotted out into the driveway and did his business before trotting back inside.

"Yes well, let us go then." We both walked up the stairs then entered my room, I closed and locked the door.

"Ok." I said, sitting on the bed. The cat sat next to me.

"I've already told you everything I know…"

"I know." I said, I twiddled my thumbs.

"I know its just…" the cat glared.

"What is it?"

"I just…was wondering if…you could…help me with something." Its glare intensified.

"I am not having sex with you…" I stared.

"What?" the cat seemed surprised.

"Um, nothing, continue?" I just brushed that off, and pushed forward.

"You can talk…"

"Very good dumbass, and?"

"I want you to spy on Seth for me." The cat seemed a little surprised.

"What?"

"See you can talk…and I figured you can maybe hang out with him when he is alone and see what he thinks of me…?"

"You…I…" the cat was obviously taken aback by the request.

"I…could never…"

"Please…if you do this…you can stay here for as long as you want and leave whenever you want." He frowned…however a cat frowns…and stayed silent, probably thinking over the request.

"I…alright, fine, I'll do it…but I am allowed to leave and come back WHENEVER I please."

"Deal." He held up his paw and I awkwardly shook the paw.

"We start tomorrow…let's sleep for now."

"Fine…but you are getting me food tomorrow." The cat grumbled, curling up on my pillow. I took off my shirt and was about to get naked when I realized the cat was a talking one, would it be weird to get naked like I usually do? I mean I always sleep nude…would it be weird?

"If you are thinking of sleeping nude." Alice suddenly said, surprising me greatly.

"Go ahead; I am 500 years old…I honestly don't care. I mean look at me, I'm always nude, you think I care?"

"Ya but you're a cat." He opened his eyes and glared.

"Oh, so I'm a cat, which makes it ok…Puh, racist…"

"What?" I said, surprised. "I'm not…"

"Ya ya…go to bed." The cat grumbled, closing his eyes again. I sighed and stripped off my pants, but left my underwear on. I got into the bed and closed my eyes, I was out in seconds.

When I woke up, I felt Alice's tail on my forehead. I looked at the cat, who was licking his paw, and said.

"So, you ready?"

"I will be when you get me some food." He said. I sighed.

"Alright…I think I have some food somewhere…" I quickly threw on a black shirt and jeans the walked out of my room to the kitchen.

"I prefer fish." The cat grumbled, following behind me slowly. I looked around and finally found some fish…old leftover fish but…

"This good?" he just nodded.

"It will do…but I do want REAL food dumbass."

"Stop calling me dumbass cat."

"Sorry, I figured it was your name, consider how much of one are…"

"It's Jacob." I said, glaring at the cat angrily. He just flicked his tail and started on the fish. I sighed and sat down.

"Today's our rugby game…Jared got sick so he isn't playing today. Which means someone is gonna have to sit out…Seth volunteered last night, he is just going to keep score with Leah and them…you gotta sit on his lap and listen to everything he says."

"Well someone likes someone else." The cat chuckled/yowled. I frowned.

"I can't help it…I imprinted on him."

"Ah, imprinted…that one's pretty much impossible to deny…why don't you just tell him? Literally all the imprint cases I've seen, the other half always returned the feelings…"

"Ya well, I would rather not take love advice from a cat if you don't…" the cat jumped onto the table, raised his leg, and pissed on the table.

"W-what the fuck!"

"You pissed me off." The cat growled.

"Now clean it up like the bitch you are." I stifled my anger and quietly got a napkin and cleaned up the little puddle.

"Good, now let's go, I've finished." The cat said, trotting over to the door. I wanted very much to ring his little neck, but I needed his help, badly. We walked out into the rain and the cat suddenly climbed up my pant leg and under my black shirt.

"What the hell?"

"I hate the water! You didn't tell me it would be raining! Deals off!"

"Calm down!" I growled.

"You'll be under an umbrella the whole time…"

"My you're muscular aren't you." The cat said. I glared down as his head popped through the collar of my shirt.

"Sorry, these muscles are only for Seth."

"What the hell! I was simply complimenting you! I don't want to have sex with you!" I just stared.

"God all you werewolves think of is sex…"

"I…you…let's just go…"I growled. He dug his claws into my chest as I walked to my car. It didn't hurt, but it was sort of getting on my nerves. I got in the car and forced the cat out onto the seat.

"Seatbelt." The cat reminded.

"I know." I said, pulling it on myself.

"I meant me dumbass." The cat said. I just glared and pulled the seat belt on, though obviously it didn't fit but whatever. I drove us to the beach; we had all agreed the night before to meet up there for the game at about 11 A.M. As we always did.

"Hey Jake…ah Alice." Seth said happily as the cat trotted up to him. Seth picked up the cat, smiling happily.

"Figured you would like to see him." I said with a smile.

"I did actually, thank you." He said with that beautiful, trademark smile of his.

"I told Leah I got you Alice…she said you hated cats but you seemed really happy to be getting him I knew she must not know what she was talking about."

'_You could have given me herpes and I would have been happy Seth' _I thought to myself. I suddenly realized my hand was extended, like I was going to rub his cheek. I quickly put in on his shoulder and smirked. He didn't find it weird, and smiled very, very brightly.

"So, you gonna sneak us a couple extra points?" I chuckled. He blushed a little, in the most adorable way ever, and looked away.

"Only if you want me too…"

"I was kidding Seth, you don't have too." I chuckled. He smiled, seeming relieved.

"Oh…ok, come on, Paul is pissed that you are sorta late…" we got into the game right away, we were skin this time, and I was a little disappointed that Seth wasn't playing…it would have been nice to see him shirtless again…

"Boo you suck." Alice yelled from Seth's lap. I glared at the cat stealthily then continued to play. I could see Seth talking to Emily, quietly, Leah was listening as well. It relieved me to see the cat interested in what they were talking about, hopefully something about me.

We played for a long time, until we ended up winning the game. I was pretty much covered in wet sand and felt totally beaten up…yet good. Soon everyone headed off to Emily's, who always had a dinner type thing for everyone after a long game. Everyone headed over…except Seth, who was staring at me with a smile.

"You're dirty Jake…you should clean up in the ocean." He said with a smile. I smirked.

"Alright…"

"I figured you would get dirty so I brought some clothes with me…they're yours, you left them over at my house a little while ago…" he seemed almost sad to be giving them to me, which sort of confused me but I dropped it and smiled and looked into the plastic bag, it was filled with a grey shirt, underwear, and shorts.

"Ah, thanks Seth…" I looked around, no one except me and Seth…well and the cat.

"You better go quickly before someone see's you." Seth giggled. I smiled and ruffled his short hair. I dropped my pants and put them on the rock next to Seth. Emily took the umbrella so Seth had his hoodie up and the cat was under his hoodie, luckily he couldn't see me.

"My you're muscular too." I head the cat say in a muffled voice under the hoodie.

"Seth, you blushing?" I chuckled, seeing his rosy cheeks stare at my almost nude form.

"No!" Seth yelled.

"Just hurry up! The cat's cold…"

"Actually I'm good." The cat said. I stripped off my underwear and put them next to my pants.

"Watch my stuff." I chuckled, running into the ocean. I quickly washed the sand and dirt off my body, and then quickly ran back, completely wet but already drying, thanks to my natural heightened body heat. He was most definitely blushing…at least in my mind he was…and I got right in front of him.

"Clothes?"

"Here" He blushed, handing me the plastic bag. I pulled up the underwear, recovering my cock and balls, but leaving a huge bulge, if I do say so myself anyway. Then I pulled on my pants and I threw an arm around Seth's shoulder.

"Let's go get some grub."

"Sure." He blushed. He got up and I led him up to my car. He got in and the cat sullenly crawled out from under Seth's shirt and got in the passenger's seat.

"Seems the cat wants your spot." I chuckled as Seth moved into the middle seat, right next to me.

"You owe me." The cat growled. "Seatbelt."

"I guess so." Seth chuckled.

"Want to get his seatbelt?" Seth gave me an eyebrow raised expression and I shrugged.

"He likes it…" Seth shrugged and did up the seatbelt, and then we were off. We got to Emily's quickly and I parked, put on my shirt, and we all went inside and ate.

"I like this woman!" Alice chuckled. Emily had practically fallen for the cat and kept feeding him all sorts of food. It was amusing to watch. Everyone smiled and laughed…it was a good day. Me and Alice left for home, but the second we were alone in that car, I asked.

"So?"

"She is a lovely woman." I stared and he stared back.

"What, oh! That! Yes well…"

"What did he say?"

"It mostly wasn't that interesting, just talking about cooking recipes and such…"

"That's all? Well that's disappointing…we'll have to try again…"

"And he also said you look, quote 'really, really hot shirtless.'" I stared, uncomprehending.

"Wait…h-he said that?"

"He said exactly this 'God I know, I think Jake is really, really hot shirtless too Emily.' She was talking about Sam, though he wasn't shirtless…not sure how they got on that topic, I was too busy booing you."

"H-he thinks I'm hot…he's gay…he…" this filled me with such joy I can't even go into it.

"I…ok this is good…but I don't know if he would be ok with me imprinting…"

"Ok, I'm the pussy here, not you." The cat said. I stared surprised.

"He's gay! You don't have to tell him you imprinted on him. Ask him on a date, start going out, become boyfriends! Then after you have been together for a little while, tell him. It's not that hard…"

"Ya…you're right! For a cat you…" he quickly turned his head and hissed. He chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry…"

"You better be…" the cat growled.

"So…you want to go ask him out with me?"

"No, I'll leave that to you…I'm tired anyway." I dropped the cat off at home and then drove over to the Clearwater's. Leah opened the door.

"Jake? What are…" a sudden thought hit me.

"Leah." I said seriously. She seemed surprised by my serious tone.

"Ya?"

"Why didn't you tell me Seth was gay?" When Seth had been talking to Emily, Leah had been listening in as well, that means she knew all along and never told me. She physically paled when I said that.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"He's not...I…shit! Who told you?"

"That's not important. What's important is why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because Seth asked me not too." That surprised me slightly.

"What?"

"Look everyone knows he is…except you."

"Why me?"

"Well…because…he has a crush on you and asked us not to tell you…he was afraid it would ruin your guy's relationship. He figured 'hell, I would rather get to spend time with Jake than lose him'."

"But…"

"You've got no idea how much I wanted to tell him you imprinted on him…but you asked me not to tell anyone so I haven't…" I stayed quiet, deep in thought.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to see Seth." She sighed.

"Found out he was gay and decided to tell him everything huh?"

"No…I wanted to ask him out on a date." That seemed to surprise her.

"What? You aren't going too…"

"I wanted to start dating him first, hopefully become boyfriends before I told him…I want to take things slow." She actually smiled.

"That's weirdly smart of you Jake."

"Thanks, a pussy gave me the idea." She raised an eyebrow but simply said.

"That's…cool, I guess…he's in the shower…you can wait in his room if you want." I nodded and walked into his room, waiting patiently. I looked around; the place was an OCD person's nightmare. I was a little surprised at how messy it was, but also weirdly happy, it reminded me of mine, we had something in common. Seth had his own bathroom in his room, so I sat on his bed, his door to his restroom and room closed. I wanted it closed, I wanted to talk to him alone. I suddenly heard the shower turn off. I waited patiently. He suddenly opened the door, eyes closed and running the towel through his wet hair, humming some tune that was vaguely familiar. He was completely nude and I found myself staring at his private area. His small penis and balls looking so delicious. I wanted to rub my hand against them and massage him, making him hard and licking his tip with my tongue until his beautiful seed sputtered out all inside my mouth…

I quickly shook my head, clearing away the sex thoughts, and waited for him to notice me. He started drying his butt with the towel when he suddenly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"J-Jake!" he yelped and quickly covered himself.

"W-what…"

"H-here." Without thinking, I stripped off my shirt and handed it to him. He quickly evacuated into the bathroom and closed the door. He came back out with my grey shirt on. He was a lot smaller than me, so the shirt was down low enough that it just covered his cock and balls, along with his butt. I smiled, the shirt weirdly looked perfect on him, it made me want to kiss and hug him…then ride up his shirt and grab his cock and stroke it till…

"Seth...sorry for scaring you." I said quickly, trying to calm him because he was breathing very heavily.

"It's ok…you just surprised me is all…thanks for…your shirt…" he blushed and I felt like a fool for not realizing he was gay earlier, he made it sort of obvious with his constant blushing at my shirtless/underwear clad/naked body.

"You like it?" I asked.

"What?"

"The shirt." I chuckled. He smiled.

"Ya…it smells like…" he stopped himself.

"Nice."

"You mean me." I chuckled. He froze and started breathing heavily again.

"You mean you like it because it smells like me." I said. He blushed.

"N-no…"

"Ya…" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. He blushed and suddenly covered himself as he sat down, it had caused his cock and balls to be exposed as the shirt rode up.

"Here I'll grab you some underwear…" I looked in a random drawer and luckily found a pair of black briefs first try. I handed them to him and he pulled them up quickly.

"Seth…"

"You know don't you…that I'm…"

"Gay?" I provided. He frowned; that horrible worried expression on his face, it was cute but I didn't like that he was worried.

"Ya…how did you find out…?"

"I just…sort of guessed it." I said with a shrug, I couldn't very well tell him my cat told me.

"Hey…I don't care you know…" that seemed to brighten him up immediately.

"Really?"

"Course not Seth…you aren't my second in command for no reason." He grinned.

"Thanks Jake…"

"Um…Seth…that wasn't all I wanted to talk about…" he frowned in confusion but I could see him register what was next.

"O-oh."

"Ya…I know you have a crush on…"

"You." He finished, his expression extremely worried.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…"

"Seth…I…"

"You aren't gay I know, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you but I can't help…"

"I was actually…" he stopped and stared.

"Going to tell you…I was interested in, you know, maybe going on a few dates…" he seemed completely shocked.

"Y-you…" suddenly his lips were on mine. I was completely blindsided by the act. He kissed me roughly and started moaning. I couldn't help but push back, my fingers running through his almost dry hair. Suddenly he stopped and pushed off of me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't…me…you, I…" I couldn't help myself either. I grabbed him and forced him on his back. I kissed him roughly and this time it was his turn to be surprised. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. I lifted up his shirt and he let me take it off of him. He struggled with my belt, but I quickly took it off for him. I leaned down and planted hurried butterfly kisses to his chest.

"I love you…I've been in love with you forever." Seth whimpered. I stopped and grabbed his hands.

"go ahead, take them off for me." His hands played with the button on my jeans until they came off and then unzipped my pants. I sat him up so he was sitting and I let him pulled them off of me. When they were tossed away, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips roughly.

"I've been in love with you too Seth…" I slowed down, then stopped all together. I had him on top of me, holding him almost naked body closely to mine. I felt his hard on pressed against his underwear, which was pressed against my stomach. I hands were on his clothe covered ass, squeezing them.

"Wait…Seth…can't do this." I said. he looked at me and nodded.

"Y-ya…we should…go on a date first…probably good we stopped…" his blush deepened.

"I almost…had that stuff come out." I put him on his side, and tried to ignore the image on his cum bursting out then me turning him around and ripping off his underwear and fucking him till he can't see straight.

"Um…ya…" I blushed.

"Slow…that's what we need." I said.

"Don't want to fuck anything up…"

"It wouldn't." I said seriously.

"It wouldn't…we just…I want to take you places, feed you…cuddle…hold hands…hug…kiss…before we have sex…"

"Ya…me too." He said. His finger moved forward to touch my stomach but stopped, embarrassed.

"What baby?"

"I've always wanted…to touch your muscles…" he blushed and I smiled.

"Go ahead…only you get to touch them, they're yours." He blushed and cautiously put a finger on them.

"T-they're hard and soft like I imagined…I like them."

"Glad." I said with a smile as he put his whole hand on my stomach. I couldn't help but ask.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he looked up surprised.

"S-sure." He said. I smiled.

"Can we…cuddle? If its ok with you of course…" he blushed.

"O-ok…" I nervously moved forward, I hadn't planned on our first time cuddling us both being in nothing but briefs. He moved forward until I felt his legs against my own and his smooth, perfect skin pressed against me. My arm instinctively came up and wrapped around him. I hugged him against me, his bulge was pressed against my own, my hand was on his butt, not on purpose but I didn't want to move it. He looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I…never imagined I would be here…"

"Well you are…I'm here Seth…"he snuggled up against my chest and I felt him tangle up our legs. I smiled and I buried my face in his hair. He grabbed my hand that was on his butt but didn't move it, he instead intertwined our fingers. We broke apart just so we could both get under the covers, then moved back to how we were before.

"Sleepy." He giggled tiredly. I smiled, he was mine.

"Comfy." He giggled and looked back up at me, I looked down at him. Not sure how long we sat there, looking at each other, it felt like a millennium. But it was the best millennium I had ever experienced.

"So…what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled.

"I don't know…maybe a movie…make out party…cliff diving?" he grinned.

"I like the make out party idea."

"Same here." Seth smiled.

"We could have one right now if you want…"

"Seth…"

"Aww come on." Seth said his lips pouty. I smiled.

"Alright, whatever you want…" he cautiously sat himself up and I did as well. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me, it tasted amazing.

"God you must have nicotine in your lips." I said. he seemed confused and I smiled.

"They already have me addicted." Seth giggled.

"That was horrible."

"Ya? Well it made you laugh." I chuckled, tickling his stomach.

"Ah!" he started laughing as I began my tickle assault on him.

"Jake, stop! Ahahahahahahahaha!" I stopped and claimed his lips for mine. He stopped laughing after few seconds and started kissing back. The kiss grew funny happy to intense as I forced him onto his back and explored his mouth with my tongue. My hand gradually travel down to his butt and I couldn't help but squeeze it, it was just so perfect…I wanted to fuck it. I started to lick and suck on a point on his neck.

"Jake!" he whimpered. His pelvis started to hump my stomach and he whimpered. My hands pulled back the elastic of his underwear and both my hands dived in and grabbed his ass, squeezing and releasing it. It was so smooth and perfect, I could have sat there for hours. My dick was completely hard and I felt it pressed tightly up against his own cock. I was grinding my cock against his own, I couldn't help it.

"G-gonna go." He whimpered. I stopped immediately, knocked out of my grinding.

"What?"

"S-stuff…gonna…come….out…" he was whimpering and gripping the covers with all his might.

"F-fuck, Seth hold it in…"

"C-can't…gonna…ahh…" he whimpered and I quickly pulled down his underwear and stripped them off of him. His boner was small and swollen, precum leaking out of his cock.

"Gonna go….gonna go!" he cried.

"Just…go Seth…go I'll be right here…" I couldn't stop it, he was younger and there was no way he could…I could only make it as good for him as possible.

"N-no I can…ahhh…" he whimpered, he was trying so hard not to cum.

"No Seth…you go my little Beta…" it was what I liked to call him, since he was my beta in the pack. I did something I had wanted to do ever since I imprinted. I enclosed his entire girth in my hand and started to squeeze and release. He cried out.

"N-no I ….ahhh. Ah!" he came hard all inside and out of my hand. I kept going until he was completely done, then I laid down next to him and wiped up my hand with his underwear before tossing it to the ground.

"Seth…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cum I just…couldn't help myself." I said, my still completely hard, and leaking precum dick, an easy reminder of what had just conspired. He looked at me and blushed.

"It's ok…it was so…your hand…" he grabbed it and put it on his cock and balls.

"I…like it…its….nice." I smiled, it wasn't a sexual gesture, it was just…a comfort gesture. He lifted the hand and put it around his waist.

"Let's…go to bed." He said with a smile.

"We can take it slow tomorrow." I smirked.

"Anything you want my little Beta." He smiled at his nickname and snuggled up against my chest. He was soon asleep and I wasn't far behind. I smirked. Who's the pussy now Alice?

**Hahaha well, that's all there is folks. Well I might make a second chapter…haven't decided yet. Anywho, I am going to make another story soon called 'The Devil and His Games.' It is a Jake/Seth story but its not what you think…its confusing lol. I will make it soon…sometime…hopefully…idk lol. I been busy, but we will see =]**

**Oh and please review!**


End file.
